The Need For You
by Terri L. Jade
Summary: Omi Tsukiyono the youngest member of Weiss has been oblivious to the many eyes watching him. Everyone wants a piece of this young bisounen, but they're going to have to fight for it! Is it possible Omi can find true love? Please read and review!


_Fandom: Weiss Kreuz  
Rating: R or NC-17 for future chapters...?  
Coupling: AyaxOmi YohjixOmi KenxOmi and possibly NagixOmi  
Genre: Romace/Comedy_

Note from author: I don't own Weiss Kreuz in any way shape or form. Please reads even if you don't know the fandom.

Yohji's POV 

It was another day, or rather, another night. My cravings for him were becoming stronger, more noticeable as I sat on the couch, staring at a blank television screen. I couldn't ignore them any longer. How could I? How could anyone ignore that soft skin and wonderful smile? He's just so fine and innocent. So innocent that I just want to...ravish him senseless.

I just passed by his room again; he's asleep. His shirt has hiked up a little, revealing vanilla cream skin. His mouth was open a little, his head tilted...he looked like an advertisement for a sex fiend company, or atleast one of those photos on a dirty website. I'll do it. I'll fuck him.

_What if he doesn't want me to?_ the conscience in the back of my mind said, somehow trying to argue with me.

_Who wouldn't?_ I argued back. Surely, noone could resist me...especially sweet little Omi.

_My dear, that's called rape._ Insert immature "Ooo burn" comment here.

I snorted to myself. Dumbass conscience. _It wouldn't be rape, it would be surprise sex, now shut up so the fan fic can continue._ I stood up slowly, and tried not making any noise, tip-toeing to the door and as he reached for the doorknob that was calling to him, and arm stopped him, firmly placing itself on the door.

"Yohji, what are you doing," the owner of the intruding arm asked. I looked at him. It was Ken, his brown hair messy with a few hairs that were stragglers from the group. His blue eyes were staring me down, as if he had been interrupted on the most important thing in his life.

"I'm checking up on Omi," I replied casually.

"This late at night?"

"Well..." I paused, trying to think up an excuse fast, but not trying to look too obvious. "Usually he's not such a quiet sleeper, so I just thought..."

But, I couldn't finish my sentence. Ken had started chuckling, and he removed his arm from the door slowly. "I guess we both have the same interests," he said, with an evil gleam in his eye. 

"You--?"

He shook his head. "Lets not tell the whole world, shall we?"

I smirked and playfully punched his arm. "So, what were you going to do?"

He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "I was going to play the hopeless romantic and lure him into sex...God, I'm so horny..."

I laughed a little in response."Clever."

"What were you going to do, Mister high and mighty?"

"Surprise sex, what else?" 

Ken nodded. "Ah, I see...I guess it's best to be in your element."

I twitched a little in a annoyance, but didn't attempt to lash out. There were more important things to lash out at Ken for. "So, who gets him first?"

"Well...I've wanted him for years now."

I stared at him, eyes wide. "Years! Hot damn, you wuss! Why didn't you ever go after him!" 

"He...he's been too young! I mean...he still is...but, I just can't control myself anymore...and...he was getting over Oka and all..."

"I guess so. But I'm older, and my hormones are stronger than yours, so I get him first. No questions asked." 

"What was that! You dirty little--"

The brunette was then pulled three feet away from the wall, beside an angry looking red-head with blue eyes. Aya glared at both of them, looking at me for five seconds, then the other. "You both are too dirty beyond all reason. Go to bed and leave the poor boy alone." 

Ken wriggled out of Aya's grasp, turning around and lashing out. "This is none of your business Aya! You have no idea how we feel!"

Maybe it was my imagination, but for a split second it looked as if Aya was taken aback and there was a very false statement being said. Is there something Aya isn't telling us? 

"Maybe so, but I do know that what you both are trying to accomplish is underhanded and wrong."

The brunette sighed. "I know, but I...I want him, Aya!"

A moan came from the said lusted after boy's room, and then followed by with, "Guys...can you please keep it down? I haven't slept in..." the boy paused; I could only assume he was looking at his clock. "Fifty-six hours...and I got to bed two hours ago...atleast give me another four hours of sleep, okay...? Thank you..."

Aya stared both of us down. "Just go to bed you two," he whispered and turned his back, walking to his room.

Ken turned to me. "I guess we'll do this some other time?"

I nodded. "Yes. In the very near future."

The brunette nodded back at me and slumped to his room. I did the same, laying on my bed slowly, sighing heavily. _I was so close...then Ken and Aya had to ruin it for me. No matter...I'll just ravish the little uke tomorrow night. Or in the morning, when noone else is awake_, I thought to myself, as I slowly unzipped my pants, snaking my hands into my boxers.

As I began to masturbate, I thought of something to arouse me and the perfect thing came into my mind. I thought of Omi, his soft skin, sweat trailing down his back, panting and screaming my name, begging for more. I could see the blush on his cheeks, gripping the sheets, his arousal rubbing against mine. I could see him coming, and how embarrassed he would look.

Soon enough, I came and cleaned up, getting ready for sleep, curling up in the covers, snuggling into my pillow. I slowly started to drift into sleep, when I heard a clear, "Oh, Omi!" come from across the hall. Apparently I wasn't the only one that needed relieving...I wonder if I screamed at all?

**That would be Chapter One. Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
